MajoKohi
Majo Kohi MajoKohi is MajoVanilla's younger daughter. Her older sister is MajoKori. She is very good friends with Miyako, Purin, and Dela. MajoKohi's creator is Hwilki65. Personality MajoKohi is a very thoughtful witch. She cares about everyone and tries to make everything fair for everyone. She can be shy at times, but most of the time she is very energetic and outgoing. She wants to be the best witch that she can be, and tries very hard to be good and kind. Kohi can be very lazy at times. She can be very self-centered; wanting to do things that only benefit her. Though, she does care about her friends and family and tries to help them at all possible times. She has a deep love for coffee, and when she has too much at one time, she becomes very hyper. She loves to cook and eat sweets, as well, which add to her sugar levels. She also wears coffee-scented perfume. She comes off as very clumsy and even the simplest of movements result in her getting hurt somehow, such as often falling down stairs. She attended the Witch Kindergarten at a young age, and made many friends there, like Dela and Purin. Appearance MajoKohi is an average height, though a bit short. She has pale skin, though it sometimes appears tan. She also has dark-brown cropped hair. When she grows it out, it becomes curly like her mother's hair. She has red eyes, a trait common with witches, and usually wears purple eyeshadow. Her ears are also pointed, a common trait of Witches. Her crystal is orange and diamond shaped, and her ear rings are orange as well. Her "Witch" dress is light brown/purple and her cape is brown with purple trim. When she is in her baking outfit, she has a white, buttoned shirt, a baking scarf common with bakers, a hat similar to her aunt Majo Monroe's hat, a white apron, and pants similar to her 'Witch' dress. As an apprentice, she wore a patisserie dress and apron with purple trim, and her witch apprentice dress consisted of purple and brown colors. As a baby, she wore a simple purple dress and a witch-bonnet with a point in the center. While attending the Witch Kindergarten, she wore the school's uniform which consisted of a yellow hat, blue dress with cream ribbon, and white shoes. She also used to wear her hair in twin-tails when she was little. She can also turn into a brown/purple cat with long, fluffy hair, and red eyes. As a Witch MajoKohi was raised by MajoVanilla after being born from a purple rose in the Queen's garden. Despite being born there, Kohi is not part of the royal family and is not in line to be queen. In fact, she's not even interested in being a queen. MajoVanilla always took good care of Kohi, treasuring her and giving her lots of attention. Kohi was very good at magic, even at a young age. She could float ~3 centimeters while other babies could only float 2. She could do simple magic as well. She grew up in MajoKai, though often traveled to France and other places with her family. Her Yousei is named Koko. Koko bears some resemblance to Kohi, but has a different hairstyle. Koko commonly wears shades of red, and has a red, pointed hat common with full-grown fairies. She is quiet and shy around other fairies, but enjoys joking with Kohi in private. She was raised by Kohi from a baby fairy, but was also raised by Yoyo, MajoVanilla's fairy, and Nene, MajoMonroe's fairy. Also, one day Kohi came across a fairy dressed in rags named Nana. Kohi took the lost fairy in and decided to take care of her. Not much is known about Nana, ro her previous owner. Kohi's crystal is an orange diamond. *Spell: Parikon Perurun Porikiro Popororo *Magical stage: Parikon Perurun Periyakani Her Family and Friends Kohi's mother is MajoVanilla, who seems to be a cold witch, member of the witch senate, and senior baker. Her aunt is MajoMonroe, a kind witch who befriended Momoko Asuka in America. Kohi's older sister is MajoKori. Her cousin is MajoPurin. Her younger adopted sister is Miyako. Majo Vanilla- A witch who also raised Kori and Miyako since they were babies. She had a twin sister, Majomonroe. Kohi usually calls Majovanilla "Mama-Vanilla." She loves Vanilla very much, even tho they fight sometimes. Vanilla's best friend is Majo Roxanne, and they were both in school together along with Majo Monroe. After Majo Monroe died, Majo Roxanne was very comforting towards Vanilla. Vanilla also ended up adopting Miyako, after her mother and sister died in a fire. Majo Monroe- Vanilla's twin sister. She's "haunting" Vanilla's house, because she lived there, with Vanilla and her daughter, after she got ill. She loved Kohi a lot, and she always used to call her "honey" or "dear". She was Momoko's first friend when she moved to America, and helped her make friends and learn English. Majo Purin(pudding)- Purin is Majovanilla's niece, Monroe's daughter. Purin is vaguely the same age as Kohi and they enjoy playing together. When they were little they went to the same kindergarten, and they were, and still are, best friends. She's a doctor, and doesn't really like baking. Majo Kori(ice)- Kori is Vanilla's older daughter. She's 5 years older than Kohi. She left her sister and mother when she was 16. Kohi was 11 when her older sister left. But years later she came back. Kori missed her little sister, but she doesn't want to admit it. When they were little she often teased Kohi, and she used to call her clumsy. Momoko Asuka - Miyako's mother. She died sometime after Miyako was born in a accident. Because of this, Miyako barely remembers her. Momoko had known Majo Monroe, a witch who introduced her to magic but died from disease after Momoko had gained her crystal. Miyako Asuka - Miyako is a very energetic girl who really loves to go out and play with the people she considers to be her friends. Vani raised her from a baby. Miyako and Kohi enjoy playing games together, such as tag. Kohi is older than Miyako, which is why Miyako often calls Kohi "big sis". She also doesn't like Majo Monroe much, and believes that she stole Vanilla's looks. Eric - Miyako's father. He had been working as a math teacher. After Miyako was born he was on a business trip. He stayed there for almost 6 months. Has a odd love of coats and wears glasses. Also, Eric was scared of Majovanilla. Mioni - Miyako's older sister. Mioni also died in the accident, so Miyako doesn't remember her either. Mioni wasn't an ojamajo, but she knew that witches exist. When Majovanilla came to babysit them, Mioni would lock herself in her room. Mioni didn't like Majovanilla. Actually, she didn't like witches. She died before her 3rd birthday. Witch-School Kohi currently teaches at the Witch's Academy for Baking under the headmistress Vanilla White, her mother. Since working there, she has acquired three new apprentices named Kiwi, Mai, and Pamu. She also has a messenger named Perepel Mint, a young Witch who runs errands for her.